<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Пока, еда! by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107162">Пока, еда!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020'>fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stand Still Stay Silent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cannibalistic Thoughts, Drama, Dusklings - Freeform, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:21:49</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>261</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26107162</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Увидеть Эмиля и умереть.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 5 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини R-NC-21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Пока, еда!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Горячая волна ударила под челюсть, опрокинула, протащила, бросила на землю, вогнала острое в кожу.</p>
<p>Ну что же ты, еда!</p>
<p>Ветер вдруг перестал дуть, еда – кричать и махать руками, а все вокруг сжалось до раскаленной точечки, ввинчивающейся все глубже – ой-ой, как тянет! – и вот кожа поддалась, брызнула упругой струёй.</p>
<p>Такая славная еда. Два больших кусочка. Никто больше не видит. Нельзя, чтобы ушли.</p>
<p>Но как он ни силился, лапки не слушались. Еда застыла. Трава застыла. И только точечка ввинчивалась все глубже, горячая-горячая, упёрлась в челюсть. Челюсть завизжала под ней, заскрежетала и с коротким треском разломилась надвое.</p>
<p>Неприятно. Как же теперь их есть?</p>
<p>Таких не было никогда. Чтоб столько мяса, чтоб поговорить, чтоб так пахли – сладко-сладко пахли. На целую секундочку еда была его – восхитительная еда, какое-то слово было про еду, и радость от еды и рывка, счастливого бега за едой, пусть и обожженного солнцем и палкой.</p>
<p>Точечка, проскочив сквозь язык и разорвав в лохмотья небо, ввинчивалась, дробя, в верхнюю челюсть.</p>
<p>Небывалая еда. Что-то такое еда думала, чего не думала никакая еда. Еда редко думает. А эта думала про то него самого. Чтоб думать, да про другого - это странно само по себе. Но что-то было в еде… какое-то слово…</p>
<p>Точечка раздробила наконец кость и пошла глубже, наматывая и прожигая податливое и мягкое. Вдруг пропали задние лапы, передние лапы. Тишина, оглушающая и ледяная, вдруг оборвалась. Пропала земля снизу, пропала тень, и все стало обжигающим, солнечным, но без света и огня. Там, впереди, ещё стояла еда, и вдруг нутро, наматываясь, выплеснуло слова: сострадание, отвращение, а, вот ещё – золото. И ещё одно слово – спасибо.</p>
<p>И все пропало вконец.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>